


Day Twenty One: Shower Sex

by Invictusimpala



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Gabriel, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Dick Pics, Dirty Talk, Living Together, M/M, Panty Kink, Shower Sex, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bathtub is big enough for the two of them to lay down in, or stand up in comfortably. Sam’s favorite times are when Gabriel rides him real slow, the water splashing onto the floor, but it never matters because it feels <em>so good</em> Sam could be killed then and die happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Twenty One: Shower Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

It’s been three months since they moved in together, and it’s the best three months Sam has ever lived.

So what if Gabriel doesn’t clean up after himself, and he never does the dishes. Sam doesn’t mind doing them, and Gabe does the laundry in turn -- come stained and sweated through as the sheets are, they always come back clean.

The apartment they have is nice: one bedroom, one bathroom, a big living room and a little kitchen. The deck is nice, in the shade because of the trees just outside. Sam likes to sit out there with Gabriel on his lap, reading a book or kissing.

The best part about their apartment, however, is the shower.

The bathtub is big enough for the two of them to lay down in, or stand up in comfortably. Sam’s favorite times are when Gabriel rides him real slow, the water splashing onto the floor, but it never matters because it feels _so good_ Sam could be killed then and die happy.

Shower sex, on the other hand, is just as good, and this morning that’s an opportunity Sam’s not going to pass up.

Gabriel goes to work earlier in the morning than Sam does, so he doesn’t wake up on time to shower with Gabe most times.

This morning he has, and he sneaks in behind the curtain to kiss down the nape of his neck. Gabriel jumps, startled.

“Jesus, warn a guy.”

“Sorry,” Sam murmurs against his skin, and Gabriel sighs happily.

“If you’re going to keep doing that, I’d like to remind you that I’m still open from our little party last night.”

Sam growls, pins Gabriel out of the spray of the water, against the wall, wrists above his head held there by one of Sam’s hands.

“Do you want a little treat before work? A reminder to keep with you all day?” Sam asks, and Gabriel laughs.

“I bet you can’t make me shut up,” Gabriel snarks back.

“Challenge accepted,” Sam snarls, and then Gabriel is being slammed chest first into the fiberglass of the shower wall, face pressed against it. Sam nudges a knee in between Gabriel’s legs, spreading them wide.

“Sam, if you don’t get in me now I’m going to -- _hnng, yes_ ,” Gabriel moans as Sam slides into him. “Oh, _Sam_.”

“Not so talkative -- ah -- now, are you?”

“Shut up,” Gabriel snaps, moaning loud and long, canting his hips back to get Sam in deeper, harder.

“I thought I was the one trying to make you shut up.”

“Shut. _Up_.”

Sam keeps his hold on Gabriel’s wrists, but reaches around with his other one to start jacking him off.

"You're taking my cock so well, aren't you? Like the good boy you are, Gabe. Are you going to come already? So pent up from thinking about this, huh? Are you going to come on my cock? _Fuck_ , Gabe, that's so hot."

Gabriel whines, slumps in Sam’s hold as his come paints the shower wall, dripping down it as he orgasms. Sam keeps going until he fills Gabriel up, his come leaking down his thighs. Sam grabs the plug from the counter, pushes his come back into Gabriel’s hole, and then slips the black silicone into him.

He grunts, cock twitching, and Sam kisses him on the mouth, letting him turn around, arms wrapping around Sam’s neck.

They kiss until the water gets cold and until Gabriel’s running late.

“I need to get going.” Sometime in the last twenty minutes Gabriel found pants and a shirt to wear, pulled on his boots despite Sam’s mouth constantly touching some part of him. “I’ll see you when I get home, Samoose.”

Sam kisses him soundly on the lips once more, pressing on the plug, and Gabriel makes a surprised sound. He pulls away, glaring at Sam, and then the door is slammed in his face.

Sam sighs.

The day passes boringly enough, and Gabriel texts him to tell him he’ll be home late. Sam grins and snaps a picture of what he’s doing.

Sam turns the brightness up on his phone so he can see it better before he sends it. His cock is hard and curved up towards his belly, dripping pre-come, come already splattered on his stomach from earlier.

The panties he purchased earlier in the week are keeping his legs from splaying too far apart. Gabriel texts back ten minutes later with a video of him jerking off in the bathroom.

Sam hopes he doesn’t get caught because he can’t wait any longer for Gabriel to come home.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
